Ucieczka przed modnym psychopatą
The Adventures of the World- Odcinek 4. W pokoju zwierzeń siedzi skulona Alice a przy drzwiach trzyma pistolet na flary. Alice: I co mi przyszło do głowy by sprowadzać ją. A, wy też już jesteście.Będe musiała skrócić powtórzenie poprzedniego odcinka ale co tam. Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Podzieliłam zawodników na jeszcze jedną drużyne, Przewodników.Przybyliśmy do Grenlandii. Zawodnicy na pierwsze zadanie mieli odmrozić kilku nieudaczników z poprzedniej serii. Nikomu to się nieudało przez bombardowanie zawodników kulami ze śniegu. Została tylko 3 zawodników z każdej drużyny która ustała na wieży i miała nie spaść. Szybko spadł jednak Joel a zaraz po nim poleciała Cirke za to Poul zapewnił wygraną Wczasowiczów. Później te dwie porażki walczyły z kopiami i Cirke wygrała. Klęska należała do Pasażerów a na ceremonii pożegnali Joel'a. Ok, więc oglądajcie The Adventures of the World a ja w tym czasie zajme się tą wariatką. '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Klasa 1. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Wszyscy relaksują się na fotelach do masażu. '''Sylvia: I znowu wygraliśmy. Dzięki Poul! Poul: No i dobrze bo tak bede bliżej kasy. Kendal: Zaraz.. Zaraz... Jeszcze nie wiadomo kto wygra! RJ: A nawet jeśli to nie ty! Kednal spogląda na RJ i sie rumieni. (RJ: Ktoś wie o co chodzi Kendal'owi?) (Kendal: RJ jest taka śliczna jak się złości) Sylvia: Ciekawe co wymyśli Alice tym razem. Klasa 3. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy siedzą jakby chcieli wybuchnąć. Anne: Jak my mogliśmy przegrać! Heath: Tak się czasem zdarza. (Atlantha: Jesteśmy najgorszą drużyną w show, ale przynajmniej mamy talent. do przegrywania''-(Skula się)-)'' Atlantha: To postarajmy się wygrywać wreście. Anne: Jaka stanowcza. Heath: W końcu ktos musi być. Klasa 2. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Victor gra w karty z Avalon i Cirke a Rorego nie ma. Victor: Mam Fulla! Cirke: Znowu! Avalon: 12 raz już masz. Victor: A gdzie właściwie jest Rory? Cirke: Podobno w łazience. słychać głos z megafona: Alice: Wszyscy za 5 minut idą do hangaru przy samolocie.Jesteśmy we Francji. Cześc hangaru przy wejściu. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy stoją zdziwieni co robiąw hangarze. Nie ma Rory'ego Alice: Cześć wam wszystkim. Sylvia: Jake zadanie. Alice: Dosć łatwe. Musicie w hangarze zwrotu obrania znaleźć 3 diamentowe rzeczy., w sumie jest ich 7. Tylko jedna drużyna w stanie bedzie znaleźć 3 diamentowe rzeczy.Kto znajdzie idzie w środek hangaru. Anne: A dlaczego jest tak ciemno. Victor: I dlaczego nie ma Rory'ego Alice: Wszystko się wyjaśni. Hangar Zwrotu. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wczasowiczowie,Przewodnicy i Pasażerowie przeżucają ubrania. RJ: Dlaczego to się nazywa hangar zwrotu. Anne: Pewnie w języku francuskim dodano słowo Le Wuala ''i tak zostało. ''Cirke wyciąga majtki a w nich wyryte imie CARL diamentami. Cirke: O fuj i Jej! Na kendala spadają dwie diamentowe branzoletki. Kendal: Ja też mam. To wydaje się być podejrzane. Sylvia odnajduje diamentową czapke.Wczasowicze jak i inni lecą do głównej części hangaru. (Anne: I pewnie to my znowy przegramy.) Główna część hangaru. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Gdy wszyscy przychodzą do głównej cześci hangaru a na ziemi znajduje się dyktafon.Sylvia go odtwarza. "Alice: Nie dajcie się złapać mordercy. Nie dajcie się.Znajdźcie mnie i przynieście diamenty.Powtór ma na imie Izzy i jest psychiczna.Schowajcie się gdzieś w hangarze.AAAAA!''-(słychać krzyk i płacz)-''" Wszyscy pobiegli w różne strony. Wschodnia część hangaru. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy wczasowicze i Cirke idą przed siebie. Cirke: A dlaczego ja z wami idę? Kendal: Bo twoja drużyna cię zostawiła. Cirke: A ,tak.Ja chyba się ide przejść Cirke odeszła do grupy a 5 minut później macka przyczepiona do człowieka porwała RJ. Zachodnia część hangaru. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy na luzie chodzą sobie koło wielkiego akwarium gdy postanawiają ponurkować i wchodzą do akwarium. Anne: Jak super! Atlantha: Fajnie''-(Cieszy się)-'' Plik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Nagle wielki rekin połyka Atlanthe i Anne a Heath ucieka z krzykiem po czym spotyka Przewodników także uciekających. Heath: Dlaczego uciekasz? Victor: A ty dlaczego? Heath: Wielki rekin zjadł Anne i Atlanthe. Victor: U mnie robot załamał pręty i zamknął Avalon w klatce. Heath: Więc trzymajmy się teraz razem. Tylko my zostaliśmy jak na tą chwile wiem. Północna część hangaru. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Wczasowicze napotkali biblioteke a na półkach znaki które prowadziły do jeszcze większej biblioteki. Sylvia: Kto to ta Izzy? Kendal: To wariatak biorąca udział w Totalnej Porażce. Poul: Po gościnnym występie w Zemście bardziej ześwirowała i wylądowała w więzieniu psychiatrycznym po czym podobno uciekła. Sylvia: To co ona może nam zrobić. (Sylvia: No właśnie. Nic nie może. "Po chwili w samolot walnął młotek któy spowodował że Sylvia poleciała na drzwi") Poul: Jak na tej taśmie było powiedziane musimy przynieść diamenty do Alice. Kendal: Czyli to my mamy komplet. Sylvia: Nie zupełnie. RJ posiada jedną z branzoletek i czapke. Poul: Jak to? Sylvia: RJ miała akurat torbe i te dwie rzeczy włożyliśmy do torby. (Poul: No to super.) Gdy Wczasowicze idą przez duży przedział literacji półki zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać i tylko Kendal i Poul wydostali się z przedziału. Główna część hangaru. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Poul,Cirke,Kendal,Victor,Heath przybiegają zdyszani a na ich drodze stoi Izzy. Izzy: Cześć, czas zacząć horror. Ha Ha! Kendal: I co jeszcze. Izzy wskoczyła na kendała a on zaczął krzyczeć a reszta ukryła się pod wielką rzeźbą. Victor: O na nas zabije. Wielka macka porwała Victora. Poul: Więc to koniec. Cirke: Nie poddawaj się. Heath: Damy rade. Izzy złapała za reke Poula i wyciągnieła go. Poul zaczął krzyczeć i nagle zamilkł. Izzy: Pozostała tylko 2 ale to dobrze bo bede miała więcej zabawy . Ha Ha! Heath:'''Cirke! ratuj siebie! '''Cirke: Nie, ty się ratuj! Heath: Tylka jedna osoba wygra i ty nią bądź. Heath leci w strone Izzy po czym wychodzi Alice i reszta zawodników. Alice: Brawo! Heath: Dla kogo? Izzy: Dla Cirke. Alice: Yyy, nie. Dla Heath'a.Przez to że wszyscy złapanii posiadali diamentowe rzeczy musiałam wymyślic cos innego. Cirke: Ale ja mam. Alice: Tylko że ty uciekłaś z więzienia Izzy co oznacza ze wczesniej musiałaś zostac złapana więc praktycznie całe twoje zwycięstwo się nie liczyło.Skoro tak to Heath i Pasażerowie wygrali a Wczasowicze drugie miejsce dzięki Poul'owi i Kendal'owi. Zaś Przewodnicy czyli Cirke i Victor przegrywają i to oni będą na ceremonii. Victor: A co z Rory'm? Alice: Węszył przed zadaniem więc praktycznie nie był brany pod uwage.Trzeba było go wząść ze sobą.Jeszcze coś. Izzy jest moim pomocnikiem nr.2. Wszyscy: No nie! Izzy: Tak! Przed Ceremonią. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Przed wejściem na ceremonie stoi Rory,Victor i Avalon. Rory: Zagłosujemy na Cirke. Avalon: Nigdy! Victor: To przez nią przegraliśmy. Avalon: Nie, przez Rory'ego. Rory: Tylko że ja nie kradne. Wczoraj Cirke ukradła Victor'owi oszczędności i schowała do kieszeni. Victor: Nie moge ich znaleźć Ceromonia. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Wszyscy patrzą na Alice. Alice: No i co? Jesteście na Ceremonii pierwszy raz. No, tylko wasza drużyna.Ten kto nie dostanie paszportu...A właściwie po co to mówie. To nie Totalna Porazka..Paszporty otrzymują: *Avalon *Victor Alice: Został jeden Paszport.Rory. Nie byłeś na zadaniu. Cirke.Uciekłaś z więzienia i dałas sztuczną szanse na wygranie.Ostatni paszport wędruje do: ... ... ... ... ... ... Alice:Rory'ego. Cirke! Cirke: Ale jak? Avalon: przepraszam przyjaciółką. Zagłosowałam na ciebie! Cirke: To moja wina! Żegnajcie! Cirke wsiada na armatke. Po chwili odlatuje w przestworza. Alice: Kto nastepny odpadnie? A kto.....Nie mam pomysłu..Izzy tak mnie wkurza że porządnego końca nie wymyśle. Oglądajcie nastepny odcinek The Advenutres of the World. Ekskluzywnego klipu nie bedzie bo taśme zjadła Izzy jak coś. KONIEC! Jak się podba odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie Super Fajny Fajny,ale czegoś brakuje... Może być Od biedy ujdzie. Żałosny.